


Hotel Hijinks

by Kabooti99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Centered around the relationships, Don't upset Dadchi, Emo Bokuto, Ennoshita is in pain, Fluff, Hotel, Housekeepers, I apologize now for all the mistakes, Lev is a clutz, M/M, No angst because i can't, Noya is such a flirt, Sugamama to the rescue, Tsuki literally hates helping the housekeepers, Yaku loses his shit, Yama makes him tho, other characters will be added, so is asahi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabooti99/pseuds/Kabooti99
Summary: The couples have somehow all gotten jobs at a hotel, mainly as housekeepers. While some compete for the most rooms cleaned award, others are too preoccupied with their significant other. Noya can't stop leaving his post to flirt with Asahi, Kageyama always makes him and Hinata late, Suga and Daichi have to make sure the rowdies don't burn the place down, Yama and Tsuki have to fix everything the housekeepers break and Ennoshita suffers. (The other ships will become prominent in later chapters)





	1. Ennoshita's Pain

7am was when Ennoshita’s shift was over and he was counting the seconds. He still had two hours left and there was nothing left to do.

It was times like these that he really hated the night shift, but it was the only job he could find in such a small town. Besides it wasn’t all bad.

When he came in at 7pm to take over for Asahi, seeing his face always brought a smile to his face. Asahi was not made for working the front desk. How he got the job, he will never know.

During the night, Ennoshita never had to deal with the customers much because they were all sleeping… or all least most of them were. He had lost count of the number of parties he had to break up at 3 in the morning due to noise complaints.

But during the day, the customers were relentless. Always asking Asahi for “more towels” or “more pillows”. This was technically the job of the housekeepers, but Asahi cannot physically say no to these people.

Because of this, he over works himself trying to help all the people staying at the hotel.

“Is there anyway you could make the air conditioning colder?”

“How do you turn the heat on?”

“Where is the elevator?”

“Do you guys offer free breakfast?”

First of all, it is summer. Why would these people want the heat on? It is hotter than hell outside, open the goddamn window.

Second of all, who doesn’t know how to use an air-conditioner? Like just turn the dial to the cold side. It is colored blue; a child could do it.

Also, the hotel doesn’t even have two floors. Why would they need an elevator? Where do these people think they are going? To the sky? He thinks a lot about that one during his shift.

Before he knows it, 7am roles around and he starts to set up the clipboards for the housekeepers. The boards have all the rooms they will be cleaning that day.

Teams split the boards; two people work together on each board. The boards are also organized by what building the housekeepers will be working in. Since the hotel has three wings, North, South and West wing, there are three different teams.  
He does this before he leaves because he knows that Asahi needs all the help he can get.

North Building consists of three teams since it is the largest building. Hinata and Kageyama are partners. They are constantly trying to win the most rooms cleaned award for the week, and are always asking for more rooms to clean.

Ennoshita loves having them in the north building because that is where the front desk is, and if he ever needs a room cleaned quickly for an early arrival he knows who to give the room to.

Also in the North Building are Sugawara and Daichi. They work in the north building because they usually put the older customers in these rooms so they don’t have to walk as far to the other wings. Suga works best with these rooms because the elderly love seeing him everyday and it creates a better atmosphere.

Daichi is there to control the two other teams on his floor. Without him, there would most likely be anarchy.

Speaking of Anarchy, Nishinoya and Tanaka are a team in North Building as well.

While they are necessary because of the amount of rooms in North Building, they don’t actually get much done. Nishinoya constantly is leaving his station to shamelessly flirt with Asahi at the front desk.

Like Asahi needed more to handle.

The other two buildings, South and West consist of 4 other teams.

Before he could finish writing the boards for those buildings, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked it.

6:50 on the dot. As usual.

They both were part of the maintenance team.

Tsuki hated helping the housekeepers when they reported something broken, but Yamaguchi somehow always got him to cooperate…

He saw them leave to go to their locker room, most likely to get their tools. Possibly get an early start on the day.

After finishing the other boards, Asahi walked in. Ennoshita could tell he was already tired, but he didn’t ask why.

“Hey Asahi, I already made up the housekeeper boards for the day”

The look of relief on his face made him smile.

Just as he was leaving from his 12-hour shift, he heard them coming.

The two rowdy North Building teams.

“Hopefully Daichi and Suga get here soon.”

He looked at Asahi before walking out the side door, perhaps seeing Noya will put him in a greater mood.

And with that thought, he left.

“See you at 7 tonight!!”

Once he was out of the building, he could hear a faint screaming from inside. Most likely from the front desk.


	2. The Arrival

“Hinata wake up! I am not going to be late because of you.”

“Kageyama we have plenty of time. Let me sleep.”

“We literally have to be at the hotel in 20 minutes dumbass. What are you talking about?”

“20 MINUTES?! Kage what the hell!”

Hinata bolted from the mountain of blankets on their bed, he got caught and tripped on the way out of the room. 

Since his face was completely covered he didn’t even realize that he had ran into Kageyama

“Hinata oh my go… Wait what are you wearing? Is that my shirt?”

Hinata had to look down to even remember what he was wearing. “Ah yeah, I was too lazy to do laundry… and your clothes were already clean.”

To further add fuel to Kageyama’s fire he said “Speaking of which. I’m borrowing your scrubs for work!”

While Kageyama didn’t mind Hinata borrowing his things, he loved using it as an excuse to get something that he wanted in return.

As he moved to escape the mess of bodies and blankets, Kageyama grabbed his arm pulling him back into his lap.

“You think you can borrow my things without payment? What do I get in return?”

“Wha- What do yo- you want?”

“Hmmm. How about a kiss? Right here” He said while pointing to his lips, clearly having the upper hand in this situation.

“Oh my god Kage we do not have time for this.”

The pout on his face was real. Hinata couldn’t deal with this. 

While most people, especially at work, always saw Kageyama with a scowl on his face, very rarely did he have a pout.

He fought through the blush and grabbed his neck pulling him close.

As their lips touched, the final alarm they always set went off.

Kageyama was annoyed and yelled out “Why does this always happen to us?”

“If you had woken me up earlier, perhaps we could have kissed more’”, Hinata said with a smirk.

How he could turn from a blushing idiot to a cheeky angel?

“Come on kags we will be late!”

He ended up letting Hinata wear his favorite scrubs, even though they were far too big on him.

Oh well, it was kind of cute.

Arriving at the hotel, all they could hear was screams.

“Damn. Looks like Noya and Tanaka beat us here. We owe them money now.”

“That’s coming from your wallet, it’s your fault I didn’t wake up on time.” Hinata said as he skipped into the building to join the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who read this story! Ill try to update regularly. I work as a housekeeper and will most likely be basing the antics they get up to from that. :D Two more couples from Karasuno and then onto the others!   
> Have a nice day!


	3. Don't Wake the Angel

It would be a lie to say that Suga was a morning person. A very big lie. 

He was like an angry bear being woken from his hibernation. Ready to kill whoever enters his slumber. It sounds dramatic but its true.  
Most people didn’t know it, because he seems like such a sweet person at work. 

But there was one person that did know it, and know it well he did. 

Daichi. Poor poor Daichi.

What did he do to deserve this? 

He wakes up early, to avoid seeing Suga when the alarm goes off. And to start breakfast, so as to appease the devil. 

But this morning, something terrible happened. The alarm didn’t go off. 

He couldn’t let him sleep in; being late for work was not an option. 

“Oh god, oh god. He is going to kill me. I haven’t even written my will yet. What will the news reports say? Something like “man torn apart by savage animal in his home””. 

He walked to the door of their bedroom, and slipped it open just a creak. The light that flooded in spelled out his death, he could feel it. 

But he hadn’t woken up yet, so he was saved for a little while longer

He walked up the bed, and placed his hand ever so carefully on the comforter. 

How can this angel also be the scariest thing he had have ever seen.

“Suga, sweetheart. My dearest most amazing boyfriend. Best friend forever, my ride or die. It’s time to wake up”.

No movement. Not a sound. Shit.

“Suga, my darling. We are going to be la…” Suga’s hand shot up lighting fast. 

“What do you think you are doing?” he sneered.

“Ah My love, your alarm didn’t go off. And me, being the good boyfriend I am, decided to make sure you were not late for work”.

He started laughing. Oh god, this was not a good sign.

“I made breakfast, does that make you want to kill me less?”

“Hmmmm” he was considering it. “I suppose you can live for today. But only because I smell pancakes. I guess you live to see another day.”

He left go of the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He also quickly got the hell out of there. 

His pancakes hadn’t burned, and he was thankful for the miracle. Suga would have killed him. Speaking of the devil.

Suga entered the room, wearing Daich’s old volleyball jacket. He wore it when he was tired. 

“You look cute.” 

“Of course I do, im a babe. You are lucky.”

Daichi loved when he was tired cause he always acted so cocky. 

“Don’t I know it.”

Later, on their way to work, Suga was finally awake. And this means back to his sweet self.

“The elderly couple in 106 is leaving today! They were so sweet Daichi, they always gave me candy!”

Suga had quite a way with the elderly. His sweet character always made them much more cooperative, which is why the pair was always given those rooms. 

God help them if any of the other north building teams had to fill in for them, the elderly people would be disturbed for rest of the week.

“Yeah, they sure were nice. I was hoping to see…” That’s when they heard it. The very real sound of someone screaming. They were surprised at first, but quickly  
remembered that since they were later than usual Nishinoya and Tanaka had beaten them to work. This means beating them to see Asahi.

“Oh god, babe we have to help him!” Suga was always one to help others.  
“Yeah I suppose, let’s go!” Daichi started running and Suga followed toward the front door. They only hoped they could save him before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! Finally remembered to update this. Sorry that I am terrible, forgive me! Hope you like the new chapter, next chapter is the last chapter for North building, then onto the others!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking some time to read this story! I hope you are enjoying it, and don't hesitate to let me know if i made mistakes or if you have any ideas to incorporate into the plot! Have a nice day :D


End file.
